


iS iT cAnNoN yEt??!!?

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lol guess what, M/M, This fanfic is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: realmom- I finally broke up with my boyfriendAngelican't- Thank fuck seeing u two interact was so fricken awkwarddeathbysnuggles- you can't just say fuck and frick in the same sentence





	iS iT cAnNoN yEt??!!?

**Author's Note:**

> deathbysnuggles- Alex  
> tinysmolcupcake- Hercules  
> Abuserofstrength- Laf  
> fairlygay- Martha  
> anactualsaint- Peggy  
> mom- Aaron  
> realmom- Theodosia  
> Goddess- Maria  
> Flawless- Eliza  
> Angelican't- Angelica  
> Sinning25/8- John

**realmom-** i finally broke up with my boyfriend

 **Angelican't-** Thank fuck, seeing you two interact was so fricken awkward

 **deathbysnuggles-** you can't just say fuck and frick in the same sentence

 **fairlygay-** Yea what the fuck Angelica

 **anactualsaint-** oh so you can agree with alex, but not me????

 **fairlygay-** IM NOT LETTING YOU MAKE YOUR COFFEE WITH MOTHERFUCKIN REDBULL

 **deathbysnuggles-** lol i've done that

 **Flawless-** sometimes i ask myself how the hell you're still alive

 **anactualsaint-** he's still alive bc it's the only tru form of selfcare

 **Goddess-** um actually selfcare is listening to halsey and holding your gf while you both fail university, so isk what ur talkin abt?????

 **Sinning25/8-** for your information, selfcare is smoking a joint and letting troye sivan take you places with his beautiful voice

 **tinysmolcupcake-** all of that is false, selfcare is depression baking

 **Abuserofstrength-** none of those sound healthy??

 **Flawless-** don't @ us

 **mom-** selfcare is loving and supporting your dogs while u eat 10 pints of icecream

 **deathbysnuggles-** lol tru

 **tinysmolcupcake-** we.......dont.......have dogs????

 **Abuserofstrength-** lol u thought

 **tinysmolcupcake-** i fuckin left for 5 hours, how

 **Abuserofstrength-** Shhhh, it's a secret

 **anactualsaint-** me and alex were feeling sad and shit

 **deathbysnuggles-** our periods synced

 **anactualsaint-** we're both dying of cramps

 **anactualsaint-** oh yes and just use they/them pronouns today pls

 **Abuserpfstrength-** so while those two nerds were cryin in the club, i went away for like 2 hours

 **Abuserofstrength-** and we now have a doggo

 **fairlygay-** peggy told me they named the dog moon-moon pepe Schuyler Hamilton

 **fairlygay-** they're all dead memes but whatever

 **anactualsaint-** fuck you, those are all quality memes that mean alot to me ok

 **deathbysnuggles-** i dont believe in dead memes

 **Sinning25/8-** yet u believe in the moon landing

 **Flawless-** pfffff, u believe in the moon

 **Goddess-** What a fuckin idiot, everyone knows the moon isn't real

 **Angelican't-** where did theo and aaron go????

 **tinysmolcupcake-** you mean they randomly disappeared together

 **fairlygay-** the day that theo broke up w/ her gross bf

 **tinysmolcupcake-** suspicious

 **Angelican't-** yes i agree, should we go spy on them  if we can find them

 **tinysmolcupcake-** definitely but first

 **tinyamolcupcake-** martha is ur url a twenty one pilots reference its the first time i've ever read the entire thing

 **fairlygay-** I'M FAIRLY GAY

 **tinysmolcupcake-** I'VE BEEN AROUND

 **deathbysnuggles-** nice

 **fairlygay-** thnx

 **Flawless-** NOW LETS GO SPY ON OUR FRIENDS

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Angelican't-** I FOUND THEM

 **Abuserofstrength-** where the heckin heck are they 

 **Angelican't-** They're at libertea

 **Flawless-** the one day i have off

 **Goddess-** We're all on our way

 **deathbysnuggles-** we're like two mins away

**\----------**

**tinysmolcupcake-** WE'RE HERE WHERE R U AND WHERE R THEM

 **Abuserofstrength-** nice grammar babe

 **tinysmolcupcake-** thank

 **Angelican't-** i'm at the back table liza can u let everyone in thru the back doors??????

 **Flawless-** i got u

 **Goddess-** lets go spy on some nerdds

 **anactualsaint-** did they fuckin put this conversation on silent

 **Sinning25/8-** those fuckin bastards

 **Sinning25/8-** freindship cancelled

 **fairlygay-** shut up john we're all tryna spy

\----------------

 **Angelican't-** do you think they're looking for us

 **anactualsaint-** nah theo why would they be lookin for us, they're probs spoiling moon-moon pepe Schuyler Hamilton

 **Sinning25/8-** LITTLE DID THEY FUCKIN KNOW

 **deathbysnuggles-** DID THEY SEE US THEY JUST LOOKED AT US HOLY FUCK

 **fairlygay-** no i don't think so they probs just saw laf's hair and thought it was jefferson

 **Abuserofstrength-** ew

 **Goddess-** i'm sobbing they r so cute and the best part of it is they can become my one and only het ship

 **Flawless-** what abt percabeth and jake and amy

 **Goddess-** my third and thirdly het ship

 **deathbysnuggles-** how long were u datin bryan

 **tinysmolcupcake-** too long- theo my love being savage 2k17

 **Abuserofstrength-** THEY'RE LEANING IN OMG R THEY GONA KISS 

 **deathbysnuggles-** kiss

 **Angelican't-** kiss

 **Goddess-** kiss

 **Flawless-** kiSS

 **Abuserofstrength-** kiSS

 **tinysmolcupcake-** kiSS

 **anactualsaint-** KISS

 **fairlygay-** KISS

 **Sinning25/8-** KISS

 **deathbysnuggles-** holy shit thay actually worked they're so cute

 **anactualsaint-** wait have our phones been going off this entire time

 **anactualsaint-** is Theo catching on to us spying

 **realmom-** yes

 **Angelican't-** welp time to blue skiddo the fuck outta here

 **deathbysnuggles-** enjoy the rest of ur date theo

 **mom-** pls........pls leave us to our chicken muffins

 **Sinning25/8-** bye my loves and remeber dont be silly wrap ur willy

 **fairlygay-** john u piece of shit lets go

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**deathbysnuggles-** do yall wanna come meet mine and pegsters new doggo

 **Goddess-** of course we'll all be there in like 5 mins

 **anactualsaint-** u just said to me that everyone that went with u was abt 15 mins away

 **Goddess-** WE'LL BE THERE IN LIKE 5 MINS

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to try to start posting more often, maybe every other week or something??  
> Me three months later- FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FU- lol ye anyways sorry my dudes


End file.
